The Great G string plot
by Mimithebaby
Summary: What happens when you have a drunk Collins and you add three horny guys, and a stripper who ties g-strings to doorknobs and thinks her windows are tinted. You get this story Read, review, I don't know if I should continue. Updated.
1. Orange G strings

A/N:  This is a Fic inspired by my other one.  (How I became HIV+.)  It's basically a goofy little thing based on a small scene in chapter 9.  It has nothing to do with the other story; just the idea is taken from it.

The Great G-string plot.

*Mark *

            Roger, Benny, and I, knew we were in for some trouble when Collins came home with a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and a bright orange g string in the other.  

"Collins, I really don't think that's your color."  Benny smirked.

"Oh, you're just sooooo creative!"  Collins shot back, "There are a lot more where this came from!  You all know that girl, the hot one with the…" He put his hands in front of his chest and made a pushing up gesture.

"TITS!" Roger yelled, "Hell yeah!  That's hers?!  Oh man!"  He jumped up and grabbed it away from Collins.  "But you're gay, what are you doing with it?"

"Yeah, you're gay."  Agreed Benny as he grabbed it away from Roger.  Roger smacked Benny and took it back, and they proceeded to fight over it.

"I don't know, felt like a good idea at the time."  Collins laughed.  

Then I decided to speak up, "Uh, Collins, HOW did you get this?  Did you break into her apartment or something?"

"No! No nothing like that, it was tied to her door knob, don't ask me why."  Collins eyes lit up with a mischievous look.  "So, you guys wanna see if we can get some more?  Or, see her, IN them?"

They all cheered, but I sat there intimidated.  "W-w-we can't spy on her you guys!  That's wrong!  We could go to jail!"

They all laughed at me and pulled me up out of my chair and pretty much dragged me down the stairs, my feet banging on the steps the entire way. 

A/N=  It's short, it's dumb, but I was home sick and bored, so let me know if you want me to continue, next up is what Mimi hears…That is if people want me to continue.


	2. To tint or not to tint?

A/N= Do not own.  But you all knew that.

* Mimi*

            I sat in front of a mirror mouth wide open, and eyes wide, as I wondered why it was necessary to open your mouth while putting on mascara.  I shrugged and guessed that's just the way things were.  Then I heard a loud thunk.  

I jumped and smeared a huge glob of mascara all over my right eye.  "Well SHIT!"  I grabbed a piece of generic sand paper, oh excuse me, toilet paper and wiped the mascara off as best I could without wiping off the eye shadow I had just done.  I sighed and went back to trying to put my mascara on when I heard another thunk, jumped and got mascara all over my eye again!  Frustrated, I got up went to the door of my apartment, and opened the door.

"Whoever is making that fucking noise will you fucking please warn me next time!  I am _trying_ to do my makeup!"  With that, I slammed the door and sat back down.  

*Benny*

"Shhhh you're gonna make her mad!"  I laughed at Mark.  "Pick up your feet!  Walk!"  

He sighed and agreed to walk down the stairs.  Collins led us out a window and onto a fire escape.  We all had to put our hands over out mouths to keep from laughing.  He gestured for us to walk a little further and peered into a window then moved back quickly.  He blushed and laughed.  

"Oh man!"  He whispered.

"What?!"  Roger and I said at the same time.

"Shhh!"  Collins hissed, then he grinned, "She's …changing."

Roger and I grinned then tried to be the first to look in.

"No way Benjamin, I get to see first!"

"No way Davis!  Me!"

*Collins*

While the boys fought I gestured for Mark to come over and look in the window.  He uncertainly crawled over and peered in.  A slight moan escaped his lips.  

"Oh my God.  She she she's NAKED!"  He laughed, "Holy crap!  Wow, I…she is, really---"Mark was cut off by Benny and Roger pushing him aside and looking in.

"HOLY SHIT!"  Benny and Roger yelled at the same time.  Then they hid behind the wall again quickly.

*Mimi* 

I heard someone yelling, and it sounded like it was right outside my window.  I suddenly felt as if I was being watched.  I looked outside the window but laughed at myself.  

"No one can see inside this window!  Mr. Grey told me they were tinted.  Silly Mimi."

But still….I felt like I was being watched.

A/N:  Now why would Mr. Grey tell Mimi her windows were tinted?  Perhaps he's a dirty old man?  Up next:  More spying and silliness, that is of course if I get reviews.  If you want me to continue.  It's not great, but it's something different.


	3. Tightening of the Pants

A/N:  Yea…Some random sexual innuendo if you don't like that kind of stuff leave now, but I'm assuming since you know what Rent is, you probably aren't too sensitive to it.

*Roger*

I pushed Mark out of the way and looked inside the window.  

"JESUS CHRIST THAT'S ONE HOT WOMAN!"  I practically drooled as I felt my pants tighten around my crotch.  "Benny, get a load of this!"

Benny leaned over me and peered in the window.  He was utterly speechless (an ironic thing for him.)  But I felt something poke into my back where his crotch was.

"Benny that had better be a roll of quarters in your pocket."  I started as I turned to glare at him.

"Oh, uh sorry."  He muttered as he leaned forward to look closer.  

*Mimi*

I still had that yucky feeling that I was being watched!  I decided that sitting there naked wasn't the best idea if I felt like I was being watched, I mean COME ON!  I'm not in some cheesy horror movie where they decide to get in the shower when they feel like someone is in there house.  I got up and went to my closet, now what to wear what to wear.  I decided on some really cute dress that definitely showed off my chest area.  Not that it needed something special it was something to talk about on its own.  I giggled and slipped it on.  But still…Was there someone there?

*Mark*

Roger and Benny continued looking in the window like idiots while Collins drank and laughed at them occasionally mumbling "Heteros, won't ever understand them."  I noticed that they were a little excited; by the way their pants were fitting them.  Not that I was looking there, but it was fairly obvious.  And it reminded me of when I was in high school and in puberty.  I contemplated that for awhile and looked down and realized I was horny too!  Well, I decided to take advantage of the situation at hand.  I grabbed the bottle from Collins took a long drag and ducked under Roger's arm to look at the girl from the window.

"Oh, my god."  I whispered, "She's beautiful."

"Forget beautiful Cohen!"  Roger exclaimed, "Try gorgeous, hot, sexy, and huge TITS!"

He and Benny shared a laugh and high-five each other.  I ignored them and whispered under my breath.  "Beautiful, a princess."  I smiled to myself and imagined.

(Yea still really stupid, I was home sick AGAIN and so yea, this came out of that.  Review please!!!  Up next:  What if Mark gets caught spying on Mimi?  Will his friends ditch him?  Duh!)


	4. Busted!

A/N:  Sorry guys, it's been awhile.  I have been too busy for words.  Alright, this is just stupid…hehehe, but it amuses me.  Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other story.  I love reviews, but if you don't have anything nice to say, please don't say anything at all.  Thank you!  Enjoy…

Mark

            I imagined the beautiful tan princess in there with her soft lips on mine.  Her hands running through my hair, my hands on her, um, back?  Right, her back.  I imagined that she was mad for me and would hang on my every word and giggle at my stupid jokes.  I was so caught up in my own fantasies I didn't even hear Roger, Benny, and Collins, clamoring back up the fire escape. 

"What the fuck are you doing out here?!?!"

My eyes shot open at the sound of an angry, yet still beautiful voice.  I stuttered for an answer.

"Well, I um, you see, you my friends…I—"

"I don't care!  Were you spying on me?!?! What am I saying of course you were!  I can't believe I…just get in my stupid apartment!  You are going to freeze out there."

"I don't think I could freeze standing next to you.  You are so, perfect" 

She scoffs and I immediately regret ever listening to my asswad roommates.

Mimi

            I watch as a skinny, yet tall, blonde man with glasses stumbles into my apartment.  He's not so bad, kinda cute.  What am I thinking, this guy is a creep!  He was spying on me! 

"What's your name?"  I demand.

"Uh, Mark" He shyly answers. 

"So Mark" I respond with attitude "Is this peeping tom thing a hobby of yours, or is it a full time gig?"

"I'm sorry. My roommates and I were, well, ok, my roommate, well, he's gay.  So he found a thong on your doorknob and he took it.  Then my roommates all think you're hot, so we decided to, uh well."  I think he stopped once he realized he was making about as much sense as Anna Nicole Smith on an acid trip. 

"Ok, let me get this straight, your gay roommate stole a thong from my doorknob?  Then you all get the idea to come and spy on me?" 

"Well, yea, but it was mostly my roommates Roger and Benny."    I pause a moment.  Roger?  That name sounds familiar. 

"Roger, isn't he that guy always carrying that guitar case?"

"Yeah, that's him."  Hmm, he's pretty cute.  Mark interrupts my thoughts and continues.  "I'm sorry I know we shouldn't have been spying.  I'm really sorry."  I can't help but think how cute he looks all shy and embarrassed, so I can't resist giving him a small smile.

"Also, it's just, you're so beautiful."  He says as he looks down shyly.

"You're just saying that because you saw me naked.  You want some ass.  I know you guys, you're all the same."

"No, really, I think you're an angel on earth."

"Cut the crap Mark."

"I'm serious."

"Shut up!"  I'm starting to get angry.  I don't need some guy telling me I'm amazing.  We both know I'm not.

"I'm sorry but it's true." 

Mark 

            And with my last comment I mustered up the courage to lean forward and kiss her.

A/N:  Ah!  So that's that, how will there kiss be?  This story is sooo weird.  If you want me to continue let me know.  If you don't want me to, don't review.  Thanks guys!  The ending of this chapter is sudden, and may be rewritten.


End file.
